


The Electricity Inside And Out

by MozzarellaSticks



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Astraphobia, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know you want him, Idiots in Love, Im back on this site, Insecurity, M/M, No Angst, No Smut, Open World, Storms, There getting there, Thunderstorms, fear of storms, fluff?, funnie blond man, man, oh boy, this takes place in minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozzarellaSticks/pseuds/MozzarellaSticks
Summary: Clay, a hero, an outcast, a lone wolf, whatever you want to call him, is ashamed. Not just ashamed, petrified. Picking himself apart right in front of George. God, George. It has to have happened at some point, but not now, all but now, but maybe if he focused on the soft rocking he provided himself he would make it. Oh god, oh no, not here, not now.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 43





	The Electricity Inside And Out

George laid sprawled out on the floor in boredom, the carpet was probably leaving red sour marks on his skin. Inches away from him was his best friend Clay. They had known each other for quite a while now. They had been through the nether and back, literally. Clay’s stage name was Dream. He was a hunter, a man of skill, but most importantly a survivor. He was an entity of sorts that hid behind his mask of an anomaly, though he had his flaws, he was definitely a heroic figure. 

Though, he wasn't perfect. People have their failures, sure, but when you set the bar so high for yourself, it can be hard to understand that it is ok. It's ok that you failed. This Is what kept Clay up at night. There were definitely his down lows, his points were he felt like a simple failure had become his whole alter ego. He didn't just fail himself in the ways he believed either, he failed in understanding that his selfless actions and good intentions made up for that, that he was a genuinely good person. Did anyone love him? Did he fail not just himself, but every chance at having people love him, to feel comforted?

George saw that in Clay, but not in the sense that Clay had failed, but more so that he understood Clay wasn't being fair with himself. It wasn't obvious at first, but the signs were there, it wasn't until he broke down one day, completely unintentional after George asked why he was being so distant. That day, it became clear to George that he cared a lot more for the blond man sobbing in his arms than he originally thought he did. 

George had met Clay through a rather inconvenient time but quickly bonded under circumstances. George had been looking for a totem of undying, rare sure, but not impossible to find. It was then when he stumbled into a village, only to discover that he wasn't the only one who was visiting the village. Dream had made his appearance, eventually speaking to George about their circumstances and why they were in the village in the first place. Due to a series of unfortunate events that is a story for another time, the village got raided, leaving George convincing Dream they had to leave, adding to Clay’s guilt list.

Since then Clay had opened up to George, becoming less of the lone wolf that was Dream and more of George’s friend. He felt comfortable enough to take off his mask when he was alone with George, and though Clay was an absolute bitch about opening up, George would still sympathize. It wasn't long until the two began dancing along the line of friendship and lovers.

Right now though, they were sprawled out on the carpet. Though they couldn't see it, dark clouds cautiously forming in the sky above their house. George would have been honest to god dozed off if it wasn't for his friend's voice to crack the air between them.

“Georgie?” Before giving his response, George let out a chuckle.

“Yes, Clay.”

“Oh you know I love it when you call me that.”

“Ooh Clay.” The pair laughed for a bit, only to be interrupted by a small squeak of thunder. 

BOOM

George flinched to the unexpected occurrence, but he guessed he shouldn't be too surprised. Looking at the ceiling, still, he let his thoughts wander off.

“George, are you scared of thunder?”

“No.” 

“Oh.”

“Don't just 'oh' me.” George awaited for Clay’s response for his petty reply, but he was offered with none. George nervously glanced at Clay to see his facial expression, did he say something wrong?

An answer was given to him soon enough. Thunder shook throughout the walls. A squeak of fear could be made out through Clay’s throat. 

He was scared.

Guilt swept over the smaller man’s body. He slowly sat up, eyeing Clay’s expression, only to see his mask had put back on his face. He felt his heart melt at the sight. Making his way to Clay, who was now trembling, he calmly placed an arm on his shoulder. Clay flinched at the sensation but quickly melted into George’s slender hands. George perched himself beside Clay, rubbing circles in his rough shoulder blades.

Another wave of thunder roared through the air, Clay’s fear becoming much more apparent, whines quaking in his throat. George debates his options on how to calm the blond down. Pure worry filled the slender man's guts, deciding on one statement.

“Hey, you're ok.” George’s voice was gentle and soothing, bringing Clay back to earth. He soon came to the acknowledgment that he was clinging to the other in desperate fear and comfort. He didn't trust himself to let go though, this was a reality he had no choice in, and this was the truest form of comfort he could get, clinging to George in a desperate fit of fear. He felt loved, scared but loved. 

The older swallowing down his anxieties pushed the youngest one’s mask off to push him back into the real world. Mabey, just maybe Clay would accept being exposed, except being completely transparent with George if it meant being completely under the safety of his… friend? 

Flinching due to George’s touch for the second time, forced himself to let his mask be taken off and pushed to the side. Clay’s dominance overtook him and he tightly hugged George into his chest, the older obviously surprised by the action, but did not protest.

“Shhhhhh, you're fine, everything's ok, you're safe.” The pair cuddled into each other's frames. George now rubbed circles into Clay’s back, providing as much comfort as he could. His mind taking over him, he did something he never did before, letting his breath hit Clay’s skin. His lips glided over the skin, soon pressing soft kisses into the bottom of the blond's neck. One after another, he let his lips calmly drag over the skin that was heating up under his touch. Pressing more kisses into the other's skin he stopped himself, just registering what he had been doing, he pulled back in fear, feeling his blood run cold.

“I'm so sorry I didn't mean to I didn't want to do anything out of your comfort I'm so sorry Clay please forgive me-”

CRASH

Clay shook and withered, almost if not worse than before. His body shook in cold fear, another load whine echoing off the walls of his throat. George not having time to recover from his ramble took Clay’s shoulders in his hands rubbing the skin under the fabric of his hoodie. Shushing Clay’s shaky breaths in his best attempts the brunette tried to quickly recollect himself while standing awkwardly before Clay. George started to speak again, this time slower and more soothing.

“I'm sorry Clay, I don't know what went over me, I-I-I promise, please forgive me, I went out of your comfort zone an-” 

Now calmed down, all thanks to George. Clay reached his hand over to caress George’s bottom lip, stopping him mid-sentence. George’s face was now matching Clay’s, warm, and blood rushing to the cheeks. Not thinking twice the blond hastily brought the burnett in for a kiss. It wasn't long before the shell shocked George started to kiss back and deepen the kiss. George’s hands began to run through Clay’s thick wavy hair, hearing him let out a soft moan feeling such gentle contact with his scalp. Clay’s rough hands held onto George’s hips as if he was going to disappear and never to be seen again if he didn't. The two sat there, unspoken love being transmitted between the two. 

The sound of distant thunder rang again, and though startling, George made sure to hold Clay as close as possible. Clay had pulled away from the sound of thunder but was quickly reminded that he was ok. The two sat there, enjoying the silence, the brunette now relaxed to Clay’s lap. Completely relaxing in each other's grasp with no care in the world, all the whilst warmth traveled throughout their bodies. It hit them just then, how had it not hit them before? They were in love.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it, that's the story.


End file.
